


No Matter What

by marvelwlw



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Elektra are secretly dating but you were saved by Natasha and you're like her little sister and she absolutely flips when she’s find out you and Elektra dating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

The day you met Elektra you knew things would be different. When you two started dating she told you about all the things she did, you didn’t care. You still liked her no matter what she has done.

You had told her about your past as well. You’ve done things that you weren’t proud of but you only did them to survive. That was how you met Natasha Romanoff. She saw a lot of herself in you so she saved you. Natasha was like your sister, she was the only one who had believed in you. Without her, you’re not sure where you would be right now.

But you couldn’t tell Natasha about your relationship with Elektra. You knew she wouldn’t approve but you loved your girlfriend.

xxxxx

Elektra smiled when she woke up next to you. She wrapped her arms around your waist and pulled you into her, your back was against her front. She nuzzled her face into your neck. You slowly began to wake up and smiled when you felt Elektra gently tighten her arms around you.

“Morning, babe.” She smiled into your neck.

“Morning.” You yawned before turning around in her arms so that you’re looking at her. You leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips, Elektra hummed into the kiss.

This was the first time in what felt like forever that you and Elektra spent the night together. You thought this would be the perfect time since Tony and Bruce were busy in the lab, Thor was on Asgard, Clint was visiting his family and Steve and Natasha were on a mission.

“How about I make us some breakfast and then we can some back into bed and cuddle?” You raised a hand and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. She nodded. 

You both get out of bed and head into the kitchen. As you started making breakfast, Elektra wrapped her arms around your waist from behind and placed soft kisses on your neck.

xxxxx

“(Y/N), where the hell are you?” Natasha said to herself.

Natasha and Steve had gotten back from their mission early. They had gotten back late the night before so Natasha didn’t bother going to your room since you were most likely sleeping and she didn’t want to wake you. 

That morning she went to your room but you weren’t there. You weren’t anywhere to be found and she was starting to worry. She knew you didn’t get sent on a mission so where did you go?

She tried calling you but your it went right to voicemail, that made her worry even more. She was going to need to track down your last location and go from there.

When Natasha found your last location she raised her eyebrow. Why were you there? She didn’t like this feeling that she got. She was going to find you and make sure you’re okay. If anyone hurt you they were going to have to deal with her.

xxxxx

After you and Elektra ate breakfast you got back into bed and cuddled. Elektra was running her fingers through your hair, you let out a sigh and smiled. This was amazing, just being able to be with your girlfriend and not have to sneak around.

But then you heard the front door get kicked open. “Shit.” Your eyes widened. You and Elektra got out of bed, ready to attack the person who kicked the door down.

“(Y/N)? You here?” It was Natasha. What the hell was she doing here?

“Really, Nat.” You stepped out of the bedroom. “You had to break down the door?”

Natasha let out a sigh of relief when she saw that you were okay. She pulled you into a tight hug. “You’re okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” You hugged her back.

“I got back from the mission early and you weren’t at the tower, I tried calling but your phone was off. I got worried something happened…” Natasha trailed off when she saw who was standing behind you. She glared at Elektra. “What the hell are you doing with her?”

“Excuse me?” Elektra was about to get into Natasha’s face but you stood in front of her.

“Baby, it’s okay.” You got her to look at only you.

“Wait, did you just call her ‘baby’?” Natasha’s eyes widened. “Please tell me you’re not dating her.” She ran her hand through her hair.

You turned around and glared at Natasha. “So what if I am?”

“(Y/N), do you know what she’s done?” Natasha turned you around so that you’re facing her, she placed both hands on your shoulders. 

“I know and I don’t care. I love her, Natasha.” You told her.

Natasha narrowed her eyes. She looked between you and Elektra. Elektra glared at her.

“We’re not done with this conversation.” Natasha stormed off. She was pissed.

You walked back over to Elektra and wrapped your arms around her. “I’m sorry about the way she was. I love you so much, I love all of you.” You captured her lips in a loving kiss. “No matter what she says, I’m never going to leave you. I promise.”

“I love you too, my love.” Elektra rests her forehead against yours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha was super pissed at you at first but you eventually convinced her to at least give Elektra a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

“You had no right to act like that!” You growled at Natasha as you walked into the training room a few hours after Natasha left Elektra’s apartment.

Natasha turned around to face you. “I had every right! She is dangerous!” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“And I’m not?” You glared. “I love her, Natasha! I love her for who she is! When I look at her I don’t see her past!”

“(Y/N)-”

“Just stop!” You yelled. If you weren’t so mad at her for the way she’s acting you would’ve been so shocked that you yelled at Natasha like that. “Why can’t you see past what she did? You see past what I’ve done. Why not the same for her?”

“Because you’re the closest person I have to family and I don’t want you to get hurt!” 

“Right now the only one who is hurting me is you.” You looked at her.

Natasha could see the hurt and sadness in your eyes and she looked down. “I’m sorry, (Y/N).”

“I know.” You pulled her into a hug. “Could you please just try and give her a chance? Please?”

“I’ll try.” Natasha sighed as she hugged you close.

xxxxx

“Please, baby.” You pout as you wrap your arms around your girlfriend’s waist from behind. “She promised me she’s going to try.”

She leaned into your embrace. “I can’t promise I won’t say anything if she does or says anything.” She closed her eyes and sighed.

“I know, love.” You placed a kiss on her neck.

You and Elektra were going over to the Avengers tower for dinner with Natasha. She promised she would give Elektra a chance and you thought this would be a good start. You just hoped everything would go well.

xxxxx

Walking into the Avengers tower with Elektra by your side, hand in hand. When you saw Natasha she gave you a smile and a nod towards Elektra. 

Dinner was going well but then your phone started going off, it was Fury. You sighed. “Of all days…”

“Go take the call baby, I’ll be fine.” Elektra kissed your cheek.

You gave her a look asking if she was sure and when she nodded you gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room to talk to Fury. Now it was just Elektra and Natasha.

At first it was silent for a little while. Natasha wasn’t sure what to say to her. Elektra looked up from her food at the red head. 

“I just want you to know that I love (Y/N) with everything that I am. She makes me want to do better and I am. My past is my past and I’m starting over because I love her and I want nothing more than to be with her.” She looked down again and smiled. “She has shown me that I’m capable of being loved no matter what.”

Natasha couldn’t help but smile a little. “I’m sorry for the way I acted when I found out you and (Y/N) were dating. I just didn’t want her getting hurt. I’m willing to give you a chance.” She then glared at her. “But if you hurt her in any way you’re going to be dealing with me.”

“I understand.” She nodded.

“Good.” Natasha smiled. When it came to you, Natasha would do anything to protect you.

When you walked back and saw Natasha and Elektra trying to get to know each other, you smiled. You were glad everything was going well and that Natasha was giving your girlfriend a chance.


End file.
